Ma Faute
by Cecilette
Summary: Les pensées d'Harry Potter suite à la mort de son parrain, Sirius Black. SPOILER TOME 5.


Non. Non. _NON !_ Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner, tu n'en as pas le droit. Tu es la seule famille qu'il me reste. Sirius, non, ne pars pas. Ne me laisse pas seul...

Tu avais promis ! Tu avais promis que jamais tu me laisserais affronter seul tous les dangers qui se dresseraient sur ma route. Alors, je t'en supplie, reviens, honore ta parole. J'ai besoin de toi, tout simplement. Tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir : une famille qui m'aimerait, me soutiendrait et m'aiderait envers et contre tout. Reviens !

Nous devions partir vivre ensemble, à deux, une fois que tout serait terminé. Ce sont des propres mots. Tu m'avais déclaré que toutes ces années, tu n'avais souhaité que mon bonheur, tu avais passé toutes les minutes de ta vie à espérer que ma vie soit agréable. Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner maintenant, c'est impensable ! C'est lâche ! Tout n'est pas fini, Sirius.

Te souviens-tu de cette nuit-là ? Cette nuit où tu as surgi de nulle part sous ton apparence de gros chien noir, et que tu m'as foutu la peur de ma vie ? Cette nuit où je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois, sous ce monstrueux Saule Cogneur. Tu m'as tout avoué, et j'ignore pourquoi, mais je t'ai tout de suite cru, sans douter une seule seconde. Je n'ai pas hésité à lancer un maléfice à Rogue pour te sauver. Parce que je ne pouvais croire que la seule famille qui me restait soit un menteur d'assassin. Parce que ne pouvais croire en ta trahison.

Je t'ai aimé, immédiatement. Toi, Sirius Black, l'assassin le plus dangereux du monde sorcier. Toi, mon parrain. Nous avons tout de suite été aimantés l'un vers l'autre : toi vers ton filleul, la seule chose qui te restait de ton ancienne amitié avec mon père, James, et moi vers le seul lien qui me ramenait à lui et à Lily. Toi.

Nous avons encore tellement de choses à nous dire, Sirius. J'ai tellement à te raconter : ma vie chez les Dursley, le moment où j'ai reçu cette lettre qui changea ma destinée, mes premières années à Poudlard... J'aurais aimé tout connaître de toi : ton enfance chez tes parents détestables, ta scolarité, les frasques des Maraudeurs, comment tu es devenu un Animagus, comment tu as conçu avec James, Remus et Peter la Carte du Maraudeur, comment tu es devenu ce que tu es aujourd'hui : un homme admirable, un homme courageux, l'homme que je chéris le plus dans ce bas-monde. ET CE N'EST PLUS POSSIBLE !

Je t'en veux. Oh, si tu savais comme je t'en veux. Tu m'as quitté trop tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt. Tes précieux conseils, confidences et j'en passe étaient comme une bouée de sauvetage pour moi. Une bouée à laquelle je m'accrochais désespérément, me rappelant sans cesse qu'à la fin de cette ère de cauchemar, je pourrais vivre avec toi, je pourrais profiter de ta présence, m'enivrer de tes mots, en apprendre plus sur mes parents. Ainsi que sur toi. Mais le pire, dans tout ça, c'est que je m'en veux de t'en vouloir. J'aimerais mourir pour rester près de toi. J'aimerais construire un pont vers une autre dimension, une dimension où je pourrais être avec vous. James, Lily, toi. Où j'aurais une vie normale, une vie d'adolescent banal, pleine d'amour.

Jamais je ne guérirais. J'aurais toujours cette affreuse blessure, cette plaie béante dans mon cœur, qui saignera éternellement. Car ton absence pèsera toujours en moi. Jamais je ne pourrais arrêter de penser que c'est de ma faute, à moi et moi seul. Si je n'avais pas été un idiot, si j'avais pris au sérieux l'Occlumantie, tu serais encore là, me redonnant courage grâce à tes mots emplis de réconfort, grâce à tes encouragements.

C'EST DE MA FAUTE. C'EST DE MA FAUTE. C'EST DE MA FAUTE.

Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais ! Oh Sirius, tu dois me détester, n'est-ce pas ? A peine sorti d'Azkaban, tu dois mourir par la faute d'un sale gamin comme moi, un gosse trop stupide pour mener à bien la mission qui lui a été confiée. Alors que toi, tout ce que tu voulais, c'est être libre... Je t'aurais défendu, Sirius, je te le promets. J'aurais crié au monde entier ton innocence et leur manque de clairvoyance, j'aurais vanté tes mérites à tous ceux qui croisaient ma route, leur répétant : « Vous connaissez Sirius Black ? C'est mon parrain ! »

Et j'en aurais été fier, vraiment. Et j'en suis fier. J'en serais toujours fier. C'est trop cruel. Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Tu ne méritais pas ça ! Tu n'avais rien demandé à personne ! Tout ce que tu voulais, c'était ta liberté, mon bonheur, et la victoire de l'Ordre du Phénix !

Dis-moi que je suis en plein cauchemar. Dis-moi que je vais me réveiller dans ta maison du Square Grimmaurd, et que tu seras là, penché sur moi, les traits inquiets. Dis-moi que quand tu t'apercevras que je vis, tu laisseras éclater ton rire en aboiement.

Sirius, _Patmol..._ J'aurais aimé profiter de ta présence dans des circonstances différentes. J'aurais apprécié chaque minute de ma vie à tes côtés.

Les horreurs de ma vie, tout ce que j'ai enduré, je l'aurais oublié avec toi. J'aurais fait une croix sur le passé, me concentrant sur le présent avec toi. Tu aurais été mon témoin lors de mon mariage, tu aurais choyé mes enfants comme tu aurais aimé le faire avec moi... Tu aurais été parfait.

Sirius, tu me manques déjà. Ne puis-je pas traverser ce voile à mon tour ? Tes traits figés à jamais dans un dernier sourire, l'étincelle de vie qui quitte lentement, très lentement tes yeux, ton souffle qui meurt, ton cœur qui s'arrête. C'est une vision trop abominable. Je veux te rejoindre. L'étreinte de Lupin m'empêche de courir vers ton corps disparu. Je ressens sa peine, presque aussi vivace que la mienne. Mais il n'amorce aucun geste vers toi. J'en veux au monde entier.

Bellatrix Lestrange va payer, je te le jure ! Voldemort va payer ! Ils vont tous payer ! Je te vengerai, Sirius ! Je n'abandonnerai jamais, même dans les moments les plus désespérés, et je le ferai pour toi ! Pour que tu ne sois pas mort en vain... Pour que tu sois fier de moi.

Pardonne-moi.

Tu me manques.

Tu me manques.

Tu me manques.

Je ne t'oublierai jamais. Et un jour nous nous retrouverons.

Sirius. _Sirius..._

* * *

**Et voilà. L'inspiration m'est venue en écoutant une musique, Forever Together, de Ministry Of Magic. Si vous avez l'occasion de l'écouter, ne vous privez-pas. Cette chanson est magique, elle me fait pleurer comme une fontaine. **

**Bref, j'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plu, et surtout ému. Si c'est nul, pardonnez-moi, mais c'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose de "triste".**

**Vos avis ?**


End file.
